1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension-type grouting liquid for injection into a ground containing, as available ingredients, slag and alkali metal aluminates, and particularly, to such a suspension-type grouting liquid for injection into a ground which is excellent in penetration property, and which shows comparatively, high strength after the consolidation in spite that it shows low viscosity and long gellation time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the past that water glass is gelled with sodium aluminate. But, in this case, the gellation time of the mixture (grout) is very short, for example, it is within one minute. Especially, in summer season, the gellation time of the grout becomes shortened within several to ten second, and thus, the cooling operation of the grout is necessary to elongate the gellation time thereof, or caustic soda must he added into the grout for elongating the gellation time thereof.
But, in this case, the elongation of gellation time should be limited within several minutes for obtaining adequate strength after the consolidation. Of course, if the sodium aluminate to be added into the water glass is within small amounts, then, the gellation time of the grout becomes suddenly longer. But, the strength after the consolidation becomes small, and it does not be reduced in practice. Accordingly, it can be said that the control of the gellation time with the amounts of sodium aluminate is very difficult.
Furthermore, it is known that sodium aluminate is added, as a reactant, into the water glass containing caustic soda thereinto, for obtaining an adequate strength after the consolidation. But, in this case, the grout to be obtained is not stable, since silica is easily deposited from the water glass and thus, the grout is suddenly gelled.
Moreover, it is also known that calcium salts, such as slaked lime, calcium carbonate etc. are added into the water glass having low mol ratio (molar concentration of SiO.sub.2 /molar concentration of Na.sub.2 O), or the water glass containing caustic soda thereinto for elongating the gellation time. But, in this case, the solubility of the calcium salts is small, or slight, and thus, the grout to be obtained shows thixotropic property and becomes high viscosity. As a result, the grout to be obtained has such faults that the penetration property thereof is inferior, and the appearance of the strength is slow after the consolidation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspention-type grouting liquid for injection into ground, in which it is excellent in penetration property, and it shows comparatively high strength after the consolidation, in spite that it shows low viscosity, and long gellation time, and in which the disadvantages associated with the above-described prior art are overcome.